Deep Six: Unveiled
by TaliDaniellaDavid
Summary: McGee slips up at an interview, and mentions that the characters in his book are based on real people. Chaos ensues when the paparazzi hounds Tony and Ziva about their relationship. Established TIVA!


"Mr. Gemcity! Mr. Gemcity!". McGee looked into the crowd until he saw the overzealous reporter that was calling his name. He was at a press conference talking about his new book in his Deep Six series. He pointed at the young, excitable reporter, signaling that she could ask him a question.

"Describe your characters, not just what the book says, but tell me what your opinions on them are". It was a fairly easy question, in comparison to those he had been asked all morning.

"Well, Abby is..."

"Who is Abby?" The reporters were swarming now, all wondering if he was introducing a new character into his series.

"Amy. I meant to say Amy". He tried to act convincing but his face betrayed him. He was never good in front of people, especially when he was under pressure.

"Is Abby who your based Amy's character off of? Are all the characters based of of real people? Is McGregor based on you? What is Tommy and Lisa's real name? Are they really together..." He was bombarded with questions, and one blurred into another.

"Fine!" He said loudly, "My characters are loosely based on real people". Just then his cell phone rang, and he picked up. He was barely able to hear Gibbs' voice over the commotion, but was able to hear enough to know that he was needed at the office.

"Be right there boss". McGee snapped his phone shut, and excused himself from the conference.

As he hopped into his Porsche, he was to busy beating himself up about his slip to notice that a reporter was following him.

The reporter trailed him all the way to NCIS headquarters, and waited outside while McGee went in. A few minutes later the whole team left the building, and headed to the truck. A petty officer with children had been murdered, so they were all in a hurry to get to the scene in order to protect the kids.

The reporter was in shock as he took photos of the scene before him. Thom had described his co-workers to a T. He knew which one was Gibbs, just by the way he walked, and Lisa's middle eastern appearance and confidence gave her identity away in a heart beat. And Tommy's arrogance and hair were just like in the series. He took pictures of them as a group and separately. This was his big break!

The next thing on the reporters agenda was to find out the agents real names. He simply walked through the front door, and the the security officer if he knew the man in the picture. He had one of the pictures of Thom from the press conference. The guard recognized him immediately, and identified him.

"Thats Timothy McGee, he works with that scary assassin Ziva David and the arrogant ass Tony Dinozzo who is totally secretly in love with David. Oh ya, and his boss is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the one with the creepy stare". When the reporter probed for more info, he found out that the team worked closely with Ducky, or Dr. Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer, and that they were close with NCIS' forensic scientist, the goth Abby Scuito.

The reporter stayed in the parking lot, hiding in his car with his camera, until Abby, Ducky and Jimmy left, which was not until late at night. It was worth it, for he was able to et a picture of all of them. He was totally going to get a promotion! This would be headline news by morning.

The team went to bed late that night, exhausted but satisfied. It had been an open and shut case, all they had to do was break the suspect in interrogation.(after they chased him down of course) Gibbs worked on his boat until about three am, and then fell asleep under it. Abby climbed happily into her coffin, squeezing Burt tightly. McGee tossed and turned all night, worried about what was going to happen because of his slip. Tony and Ziva however, went home together. The rest of the team had no idea about their relationship, and they wanted to keep it that way. Tony and Ziva were actually engaged, and were going to elope when the team had their mandatory vacation later that year.

By the next morning, reporters were swarming all of the members of the team's houses. One by one, they walked out to their cars, oblivious of what was waiting. Then they were blinded by the flashes, and bombarded with questions. All but McGee shared a thought. "McGee was going to DIE".

Tony and Ziva had walked out of Tony's apartment holding hands, and kissed passionately, but quickly separated when they saw the cameras. They were not quick enough though. Many reporters got pictures of them.

One they reached the office, Gibbs head slapped them both, and motioned at the TV

"Thats for breaking rule 12. Keep it out of the office. Don't knock her up".

Once McGee finally showed his face he received a hew head slaps, and a lecture, but was not killed. But that was only because Tony held Ziva back.

The team slowly got used to the publicity, and the media soon got bored of them. All went back to normal until one spring day, when there was an interesting headline in the newspapers.

**Baby bump watch list: Is Ziva Dinozzo (Officer Lisa from Deep Six) pregnant?**

"TONY!!!!!!"

Yes its short. Yes its weird. Deal with it. It was supposed to be a full multi chapter story, but I started writing, and it didn't flow. I know its rushed, but I knew I couldn't write a whole story about it (I would give up) but I wanted to get it out of my system. Hope your enjoyed it, review!


End file.
